doogiehowserfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Journal of Doogie Howser, M.D.
The following is considered original research, but done with the utmost accuracy. Spacing, capitalization, line returns, and typos have been left original. Use care when editing. Note that in many cases the dates do not agree, or indicate that the story order is different from the broadcast order, or may cause continuity issues (any of which may or may not have been intended). PERSONAL JOURNAL OF DOOGIE HOWSER, M.D. S1E01 - Pilot | Air Date: 09/19/89 DATE:September 21, 1989 Today is my 16th birthday. A major milestone because my driver's license is at long last a reality. Which means tomorrow, Sept. 22, I'll be behind the wheel on the way to the Harvest Dance with Wanda Plenn, the prettiest most beautiful girl in the whole world. DATE:September 22, 1989 Kissed my first girl. Lost my first patient. Life will never be the same again... S1E02 - The Ice Queen Cometh | Air Date: 09/20/89 OCTOBER 7, 1989... Today I made my first really adult decision. I decided to stay a kid a little while longer. S1E03 - A Stitch Called Wanda | Air Date: 09/27/89 OCTOBER 17/18, 1989...Went to see Batman. Parked at Mission Point. Removed Wanda's appendix. Broke up. Got back together. What can I say? Just your average weekend. S1E04 - Frisky Business | Air Date: 10/04/89 OCTOBER 24, 1989... Got arrested. Almost lost a patient. Doesn't take a lot of beer to cause a lot of trouble. S1E05 - The Short Goodbye | Air Date: 10/11/89 NOVEMBER 1, 1989...Moved out...moved back in. Met Charmagne. Ate her nodule. Life is full. S1E06 - Simply Irresistible | Air Date: 10/18/89 NOVEMBER 13, 1989... $100,000, a six-week vacation, and my own air-conditioned office vs. Hector Gonzales... No contest. S1E07 - Vinnie Video Vici | Air Date: 10/25/89 NOVEMBER 7, 1989 ... I know I'd supposed to be the smart one, but when it comes to the art of friendship, Vinnie's a genius. S1E08 - Blood and Remembrance | Air Date: 11/01/89 NOVEMBER 20, 1989... Love. It's not just flowers and poems. It's compromise and forgiveness. You don't have to be a genius to know love is impossible to understand. S1E09 - She Ain't Heavy, She's My Cousin | Air Date: 11/08/89 NOVEMBER 30, 1989... They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Maybe if we all spent a little less time beholding--we'd be a lot happier. S1E10 - My Old Man and the Sea | Air Date: 11/15/89 DECEMBER 3, 1989... Went on annual fishing trip with Dad. He still talks to the fish. Still does his bird calls. Still tells the same stories... I can't wait till next year. S1E11 - Tonight's the Night | Air Date: 11/22/89 DECEMBER 9, 1989... Tonight Wanda and I said those three little words, 'Let's not doit.' I love you, Wanda Plenn. S1E12 - Every Dog Has His Doogie | Air Date: 11/29/89 DECEMBER 15, 1989... Helping a little kid got me fired. Public opinion got me rehired. I realize medicine is a business... but the best part of all is listening to your heart... S1E13 - Doogie the Red-Nosed Reindeer | Air Date: 12/13/89 December 24...5... Christmas. Getting is good. Giving is better. Once you understand that, it's always Christmas. S1E14 - Greed Is Good | Air Date: 01/03/90 JANUARY 12, 1990... I guess Joe E. Dunn was right -- the best prize of all is knowing that winning isn't always a victory, and losing isn't always a defeat. S1E15 - Attack of the Green-Eyed Monster | Air Date: 01/10/90 JANUARY 17, 1990... Jealousy. You never outgrow it. As Bogey might have said - the only thing worse than a jealous lover is a slug from a .44... then again... there's nothing better. S1E16 - It Ain't Over Till Mrs. Howser Sings | Air Date: 01/17/90 JANUARY 27, 1990... I met a really fascinating person this week ...my mother. Go figure. S1E17 - Tough Guys Don't Teach | Air Date: 01/31/90 FEBRUARY 7, 1990... Tank Seranski vs. Kid Howser. Tank gave me a black eye, a bloody nose and broke my hand. It was no contest. I killed him. S1E18 - I Never Sold Shower Heads for My Father | Air Date: 02/07/90 FEBRUARY 15, 1990... Fathers and Sons... When we're little we want to be just like them. When we're teenagers we want nothing to do with them. When we're adults -- we end up just like them. S1E19 - Doogie's Awesome, Excellent Adventure | Air Date: 02/14/90 FEBRUARY 24, 1990... There's nothing better than being cool and having a lot of friends... Except being uncool and having one real friend. S1E20 - Use a Slurpy, go to Jail | Air Date: 02/28/90 MARCH 3, 1990... I never thought of myself as prejudiced against black people... but after last night, I think I may have to rethink what I thought. S1E21 - Whose Mid-Life Crisis Is It Anyway? | Air Date: 03/14/90 March 10, 1990... Tonight my dad heard people say things about him you usually don't hear until you're dead. He couldn't ask for a better reason to go on living. S1E22 - Vinnie's Blind Date | Air Date: 03/25/90 MARCH 24, 1990... Vinnie's been about 5'3'' for over two years... but this week I actually watched him grow. S1E23 - And the Winner Is... | Air Date: 03/28/90 APRIL 14, 1990... It's a hollow victory that comes at someone else's expense... I wish I'd understood that a week ago. S1E24 - Breaking Up Is Hard to Doogie | Air Date: 04/04/90 APRIL 28, 2025... Everything's the same. Nothing ever changes. (imagined) APRIL 28, 1990... Wanda and I broke up tonight. If I don't love her anymore, why do I feel so sad? S1E25 - The Grass Ain't Always Greener | Air Date: 04/25/90 MAY 11, 1990... I could've made love tonight... but I didn't. Now I know why... I love someone else. S1E26 - Frankly, My Dear, I Don't Give a Grand | Air Date: 05/02/90 JUNE 11, 1990... Why am I busting my butt as a doctor while Wanda is strolling down the Champs Elysees? Maybe if I knew a little less, I'd have time to live a little more. Even when you're a genius, life's a mystery. S2E01 - Doogenstein | Air Date: 09/12/90 =PERSONAL JOURNAL OF DR. DOOGENSTEIN = September 25, 1990... I had my dream again last night. Being a seventeen-year-old doctor is a monster. But the dream taught me that the monster can't hurt me as long as we keep dancing. Feets don't fail me now. S2E02 - Guess Who's Coming to Doogie's | Air Date: 09/19/90 OCTOBER 3, 1990... Raymond and I have a lot in common. We both have to face prejudice for what we are... The difference is I won't be 17 forever. S2E03 - Ask Dr. Doogie | Air Date: 09/26/90 OCTOBER 10, 1990... 'Doctor Doogie' died. Candace is going to live. Good trade -- his death for her life. S2E04 - C'est la Vinnie | Air Date: 10/03/90 OCTOBER 16, 1990... A big day for Vinnie. He helped deliver a child... and the child helped deliver a man. S2E05 - Car Wars | Air Date: 10/10/90 OCTOBER 21, 1990... Two days ago I thought my father was a stubborn old dictator. Amazing how much he's learned in forty-eight hours. S2E06 - Doogie Sings the Blues | Air Date: 10/17/90 OCTOBER 30, 1990... I guess being a good doctor is like playing the blues... sometimes you just have to improvise. S2E07 - Academia Nuts | Air Date: 10/24/90 NOVEMBER 6, 1990... Getting away with a lie may be a good magic trick...but honesty works wonders. Vinnie and I started out in opposite directions and ended up at the same place: the truth. S2E08 - Revenge of the Teenage Dead | Air Date: 10/31/90 NOVEMBER 9, 1990... This week Gregory and his father learned something I've known for a long time. We all need a little Delpino in out lives. I guess I'm lucky... I'm best friends with the original. S2E09 - Nautilus for Naught | Air Date: 11/07/90 NOVEMBER 17, 1990... Learned a lesson in anatomy today. Of the body's six hundred muscles, the hardest to keep in shape is the heart. S2E10 - Don't Let the Turkeys Get You Down | Air Date: 11/14/90 NOVEMBER 22, 1990... Thanksgiving. Had turkey and pumpkin pie. Grandpa ate crow. Dad sampled the fruits of victory. Vinnie tasted sweet satisfaction. I hope the leftovers last all year. S2E11 - Oh Very Young | Air Date: 11/28/90 DECEMBER 3, 1990... Dr. Reardon believes that good judgment comes with age. The minute he refused to work with me, he proved himself wrong. S2E12 - TV or Not TV | Air Date: 12/05/90 December 12, 1990... Vinnie is not going to N.Y.U. I'm happy... and the streets of New York are a lot safer. S2E13 - A Woman Too Far | Air Date: 12/05/90 DECEMBER 21, 1990... The truth is our most valuable commodity. It would probably be a way better world if people didn't use it so economically. S2E14 - Presumed Guilty | Air Date: 01/02/91 JANUARY 10, 1991... Vinnie and I learned a valuable lesson this week. The truth only hurts when you don't tell it. S2E15 - To Live and Die in Brentwood | Air Date: 01/09/91 JANUARY 19, 1991... As a doctor I can accept death as a natural part of life... But when a 17 year old kid loses a parent there's nothing natural about it. S2E16 - Air Doogie | Air Date: 01/23/91 JANUARY 26, 1991... The best success is usually the one you risk the most to achieve. But tonight I learned that sometimes just taking the risk is its own reward. S2E17 - A Life in Progress | Air Date: 01/30/91 FEBRUARY 2, 1991... Mom and Dad are on a raft. Janine made a decision. A man reached out to his friends. Funny how a guy who's dealing with death showed us all how to live. S2E18 - My Two Dads | Air Date: 02/06/91 FEBRUARY 11, 1991... This year, out annual father-son vacation included an extra son. Vinnie climbed a long way with my father -- to take a small step with his. S2E19 - Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition | Air Date: 02/13/91 FEBRUARY 24, 1991... Grandpa came to visit. Same old stories about the family. I've heard them for years. But this was the first time I had the sense to really listen. S2E20 - Fatal Distraction | Air Date: 02/20/91 FEBRUARY 19, 1991... It's amazing how everyone's life changes from tragedy. Wanda's changes affect me, out changes affect Michele... And life goes on. Without Wanda. S2E21 - The Doctor, the Wife, her Son and the Job | Air Date: 03/13/91 MARCH 5, 1991... I have two degrees, a genius I.Q. and six years of medical training. But today I was aced out by a colleague with better qualifications -- seventeen years of being a mother. S2E22 - Planet of the Dateless | Air Date: 03/20/91 MARCH 23, 1991... Today, McGuire jumped off the fast track and took the road less traveled. He may envy my genius but I envy his courage. Vaya con dios, Jack. S2E23 - Doogie's Wager | Air Date: 04/03/91 APRIL 13, 1991... This week I helped bring a tiny baby boy into the world. He may not make it. But when the tools of science meets the mysteries of faith, the most powerful of all human miracles is born. It's called hope. S2E24 - A Kiss Ain't Just a Kiss | Air Date: 04/24/91 APRIL 30, 1991... Vinnie and I gave each other the gift of forgiveness. I wish Raymond could have given his father the same thing. His father may not deserve it, but Raymond does. S2E25 - Dances with Wanda | Air Date: 05/01/91 MAY 5, 1991... It takes courage to live life fully. Vinnie and Janine have it. Wanda found it. And Kelly's got more than all of us. I just pray she gets a new heart as courageous as her old one. S3E01 - The Summer of '91 | Air Date: 09/25/91 SEPTEMBER 24, 1991... There's a difference between having sex and making love. Wanda and I made love. And even though she's 2000 miles away, I've never felt closer to her. S3E02 - Doogie Has Left the Building: Part 1 | Air Date: 10/02/91 SEPTEMBER 28, 1991... Everyone has a sacred dream. Will's dream is the most sacred of all -- life. I guess some sacred dreams are just more sacred than others. S3E03 - Doogie Has Left the Building: Part 2 | Air Date: 10/09/91 OCTOBER 6, 1991... Because we pushed medicine's limits, Will Stevens is getting a chance to grow up. Because I recognized my own limits, I get to be a kid a little longer. S3E04 - It's a Damn Shaman | Air Date: 10/16/91 OCTOBER 11, 1991... This week I butted heads with a very stubborn, closed-minded person. I'm just glad I had the sense to realize it was me. S3E05 - The Cheese Stands Alone | Air Date: 10/23/91 OCTOBER 21, 1991... Who would've thought it? Vinnie Delpino, pioneer of the new celibacy. Just when he thought he couldn't wait any longer he found something worth waiting for... Janine. S3E06 - Lonesome Doog | Air Date: 10/30/91 OCTOBER 24, 1991... Maybe Wanda's right. You can't hold on to the past and still ride off into the future... I'm back in the saddle again. S3E07 - When Doogie Comes Marching Home | Air Date: 11/13/91 NOVEMBER 8, 1991... Civil strife broke out at home. I boasted that one machine could do the work of fifty men... until I learned that no machine can take the place of a sympathetic ear. S3E08 - Doogstruck | Air Date: 11/20/91 NOVEMBER 15, 1991... The Greeks thought looking at the moon would make you crazy. I looked at the moon with Shannon and came to my senses. S3E09 - Room and Broad | Air Date: 11/27/91 NOVEMBER 25, 1991... Found a one-bedroom on the Westside. The rent is high and the landlords are difficult... but it does have all the comforts of home. S3E10 - Doogiesomething | Air Date: 12/04/91 DECEMBER 1, 1991... Spent Saturday night proving the art of conversation is not dead... maybe just a little more expensive. A small price to pay for finding a new best friend. S3E11 - Truth and Consequences | Air Date: 12/11/91 DECEMBER 10, 1991... Bert showed me the beauty of telling the truth. But I learned the truth about beauty from a woman who taught me to see... not with my eyes, but with my heart. S3E12 - It's a Wonderful Laugh | Air Date: 12/18/91 DECEMBER 15, 1991... This week Vinnie introduced me to three really brilliant healers, Moe, Larry and Curly They taught me that medicine may heal the body, but laughter heals the soul. S3E13 - Dangerous Reunions | Air Date: 01/08/92 JANUARY 3, 1992... Most men would rush in and fight for the woman they love. My father stood back and did nothing. I really admire his courage. S3E14 - Mummy Dearest | Air Date: 01/22/92 JANUARY 17, 1992... Vinnie believed in curses. Phil believed he was pregnant. And I believed in being rational. I guess everyone has a few delusions. S3E15 - Double Doogie with Cheese | Air Date: 02/05/92 FEBRUARY 1, 1992... Freud said the two most important things in life are work and love. If you're lucky enough to love your work, the rewards are great. If not - a little respect goes a long way. S3E16 - The Show Mustn't Go On | Air Date: 02/12/92 FEBRUARY 10, 1992... While Rachel fought for her life, I foolishly fought for the spotlight. It took Vinnie to show me that only by losing my battle, could I help Rachel win her war. S3E17 - If This Is Adulthood, I'd Rather Be in Philadelphia | Air Date: 02/19/92 FEBRUARY 16, 1992... The down side of growing up is that sometimes doing what's best for you means breaking someone's heart. Including your own. S3E18 - What You See Ain't Necessarily What You Get | Air Date: 03/11/92 MAY 8, 1992... Because I really like Curly, I only heard what I wanted to hear. Because I don't like Elena, I only heard what I wanted to hear. Nothing can screw up the hearing like the male ego. S3E19 - My Father, My Self | Air Date: 03/19/92 MARCH 12, 1992... A doctor's hands must be strong, but I learned that a father's must be stronger...after all, it takes a tremendous amount of strength to let go. S3E20 - Educating Janine | Air Date: 04/01/92 FEBRUARY 28, 1992... Everyone thinks of the Howser family as two parents with an exceptional son. But the older I get, the more I realize I'm a son with two exceptional parents. S3E21 - Sons of the Desert | Air Date: 04/22/92 APRIL 17, 1992... I've decided to become a trauma surgeon. Maybe all my patients won't show Karen's spirit, but I want to give them the chance to try. It'll be my gift to them, and their gift to me. S3E22 - That's What Friends Are For | Air Date: 04/29/92 MARCH 26, 1992... If you have to let go of a dream, it helps to have something else to hold on to... a friend. S3E23 - Thanks for the Memories | Air Date: 05/06/92 JUNE 11, 1981... Vinnie and I bought a Mr. Wizard chemistry set with money from our lemonade stand. When nobody showed up for the first hour, Vinnie wanted to quit. But I wouldn't let him. So now he has to taste out first experiment... July 5, 1989... Vinnie and I started out in opposite directions, and ended up at the same place: the truth. Getting away with a lie may be a good magic trick. But honesty works wonders. June 9, 1989... Learned a lesson in anatomy today. Of the body's six hundred muscles, the hardest to keep in shape is the heart. October 27, 1988... Tonight my Dad heard people say things about him you usually don't hear until you're dead. He couldn't ask for a better reason to go on living. November 22, 1987... Thanksgiving. Had turkey and pumpkin pie. Grandpa ate crow, Dad sampled the fruits of victory, and Vinnie tasted sweet satisfaction. I hope the leftovers last all year. March 17, 1986... It's a hollow victory that comes at someone else's expense. If I'd won, I still would've lost. (this one differs) August 28, 1985... Two days ago I thought my father was a stubborn old dictator. Amazing how much he's learned in last forty-eight hours. January 31, 1991... This year, out annual father-son vacation included an extra son. Vinnie climbed a long way with my father -- to take a small step with him. (note the spelling diff) July 5, 1989... Vinnie and I started out in opposite directions, and ended up at the same place: the truth. Getting away with a lie may be a good magic trick. But honesty works wonders. June 9, 1989... Learned a lesson in anatomy today. Of the body's six hundred muscles, the hardest to keep in shape is the heart. MARCH 21, 1979... This is my new computer. Dad would only buy it if I promised to keep a stupid journal every night. I hate this! What a fruitless exercise! APRIL 27, 1992... Journal Entry No. 4,773. Thanks, Dad. S3E24 - Club Medicine | Air Date: 05/13/92 MAY 18, 1992... Honduras - This year's father-son vacation was almost more than I could handle. Good thing my father was here to show me that sometimes the heaviest moments require the lightest tough. (laptop, black & white, diff font) S4E01 - There's a Riot Going On | Air Date: 09/23/92 MAY 4, 1992... A riot is at bottom the language of the unheard. -- Martin Luther King. I've been taught that the best way to learn a language is to try and speak it. This time I'd better just shut up and listen. S4E02 - Look Ma, No Pants | Air Date: 09/30/92 SEPTEMBER 28, 1992... No matter how old you get, you're always a child in the eyes of your parents. And in your own eyes, you're never an adult until you can tell your parents goodbye. It's time I move out. S4E03 - Doogie Got a Gun | Air Date: 10/07/92 OCTOBER 1, 1992... Life teaches you that you have to be ready for anything. But being ready for anything is more than being ready for the worst. It's also being ready for the best. S4E04 - Doogie Doesn't Live Here Anymore | Air Date: 10/14/92 OCTOBER 18, 1992... Finally, my own place. From this moment on, I live my own life, I answer to no one. I'm totally free! Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. S4E05 - The Patient in Spite of Himself | Air Date: 10/21/92 OCTOBER 10, 1992... A physician searches others for signs of illness and disease. A human being searches others for signs of himself. Humanity is a profession we all share. S4E06 - To Err Is Human, to Give Up Isn't a Bad Idea | Air Date: 10/28/92 NOVEMBER 3, 1992... Before my first solo surgery, thinking I wasn't perfect was my greatest fear. But knowing I'm not perfect has become my greatest asset. S4E07 - Doogie, Can You Hear Me? | Air Date: 11/11/92 NOVEMBER 5, 1992... Even though I could speak Julia's language, I didn't understand what she was saying. Vinnie listened to her silence and found himself a voice. S4E08 - Nothing Compares 2 U | Air Date: 11/11/92 NOVEMBER 27, 1992... Ray and I got caught up in comparing ourselves to others. It doesn't matter whether you think too much of yourself or too little, either way you lose. S4E09 - Do the Right Thing... If You Can Figure Out What It Is | Air Date: 11/18/92 NOVEMBER 12, 1992... This week Vinnie and I both made decisions that hurt someone we cared about. But in the end, we realized that one thing must always be protected...the heart. S4E10 - The Big Sleep... Not! | Air Date: 11/25/92 NOVEMBER 26, 1992... The Pilgrims ventured into a new land bonded by a common past. On this Thanksgiving, Vinnie and I have chosen to make an equally bold journey together -- into adulthood. S4E11 - Will the Real Dr. Howser Please Stand Up | Air Date: 12/09/92 DECEMBER 12, 1992... Each time I took a second look, someone was given a second chance. Being wrong has never felt so right. S4E12 - The Mother of All Fishing Trips | Air Date: 12/16/92 DECEMBER 13, 1992... A mother-son relationship has many stages: unconditional love, animosity, rejection, friendship... It's a lot to go through all in one weekend. S4E13 - Roommate with a View | Air Date: 12/30/92 JANUARY 1, 1993... New Year's Resolutions -- Worry less. Party harder. Live large. And ALWAYS be kind to strangers. S4E14 - Spell It 'M-A-N' | Air Date: 01/06/93 JANUARY 26, 1993... This week Vinnie and I discovered there's something infinitely more satisfying than being thought of as a man -- acting like one. S4E15 - It's a Tough Job... But Why Does My Father Have to Do It? | Air Date: 01/13/93 DECEMBER 4, 1992... Shakespeare said, It is a wise father that knows his own child. But maybe it's a very wise child who takes the time to know his own father. S4E16 - The Adventures of Sherlock Howser | Air Date: 01/20/93 JANUARY 20, 1993... Only pain can come to a jealous heart. I couldn't live with Michele seeing other guys. Now I'll have to learn to live without her. S4E17 - Love Means Constantly Having to Say You're Sorry | Air Date: 01/27/93 JANUARY 12, 1993... Vinnie was sure he was a loser and ended up failing at love. I was sure I was a genius and almost failed at medicine. Sometimes the person who can make the biggest fool out of you is yourself. S4E18 - You've Come a Long Way, Babysitter | Air Date: 02/03/93 FEBRUARY 5, 1993... Santa Claus, the Toothe Fairy, the perfect babysitter -- mythical figures from childhood. I know there's no jolly fat man, I know Dad put the dollar under my pillow, but thank God I'll always have my Rachel Wilson. S4E19 - Love Makes the World Go 'Round... or Is It Money? | Air Date: 02/24/93 MARCH 1, 1993... I gave up a beautiful co-ed and Vinnie gave up sixteen thousand dollars..in cash. All things being equal, integrity is hell. S4E20 - Dorky Housecall, M.D. | Air Date: 03/10/93 FEBRUARY 26, 1993... Tonight I did the unthinkable. I acted like an impulsive, crazy, adolescent, hormonal genius. S4E21 - Eleven Angry People... and Vinnie | Air Date: 03/17/93 FEBRUARY 5, 1993... I examined the facts to find the truth. But Vinnie showed me I had to look beyond the truth to find justice. S4E22 - What Makes Doogie Run | Air Date: 03/24/93 MARCH 21, 1993... Somewhere over the Atlantic. I've spent the last nineteen years learning how to be Doogie Howser, M.D. Now it's time to learn how to be just Doogie. (laptop, black & white, diff font)